Meant to be
by pepperonylove
Summary: He does not know if this is fate playing him on. She is not sure what happened to her peaceful world. But things started to go blurry when they were both summoned by their respective parents. It was after all for the benefit of their future. Marriage for convenience. An arranged affair. AU. Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kidding, right?" Anthony Edward Stark. Heir of Stark Industries. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philantropist. Now, the star of whatever prank show this is.

"Oh come on, You've got to be kiddding me. This isnt some medieval time or something. Mother?" Tony asked incredulously. Slightly annoyed at the emotionless face of his father, so as always, he turned to his mother for help. He cant even think of a better term for this shenanigan. Maybe, he's being punked.

"Anthony" Maria calmly adressed his fidgeting son. He will always be his little Anthony, always active, always curious, always in trouble. "Please take this seriously. Your father and I are not kidding you nor pranking you as you eloquently put it" She said in a manner of fact, with hint of annoyance, like the one she used when she was reprimanding him as a little boy.

Tony could only shake his head. Still, rocking back and forth in the reclining chair. Why does everytime he goes in this office, some shocking big news awaits him. "So, you mean I need to marry for convenience. For the benefit of all that is holy." He said in mock excitement.

Howard still holds the same emotionless expression as before they have started the "talk". He summoned his one and only son to New York to personally drop the bomb. To be honest, he's not surprised at all of his reaction. He thought maybe, if he knew who he will marry, he might not react as if this whole marriage thing will be the death of him. "Anthony, this is what we need. Stark Industries' future depends on this. It will cement our business relationship with.." Tony abruptly cut his father's lecture and said, "wait, wait, wait, You mean I have to sacrifice my freedom, and be the doting husband for a business relationship?! Why in the hell do we need to make this kind of arrangement? Are we broke? Wait, are we? " Tony said to his father not wanting him to make another word, so he added, "No, don't answer that, are you just doing this to control me and make me behave in such a way that does not bring humiliation to this family?" He continued rambling. "Cause Im telling you now,this wont work. I am a grown man, capable of..." This time he was the one to be rudely interrupted. His father said two words. Two words that made him stop his excessive babbling.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony had to be sure that what he heard was right, so he let his father speak, with all ears he listened this time.

"Virginia Potts" Howard tried to control the smirk he wants to give his son. "You are to marry Virginia. You know very well that majority of the controlling stocks of SI is invested from their bank"

Now, Anthony was at a lost for word._ I could have started with that, I knew it would silence him_, Howard thought. He looked at his wife, and there's a hint of smile on her face. She must be thinking of the same thing.

Still, Tony held his silence, with his mouth slighly open, and his right hand was left raised in the air. Howard thought of taking it back, just to know his reaction. Tony thinks he could always outsmart everyone. He always forgets that his father was a genius too.

"Maybe you're right". Howard said thoughtfully, trying to feign an expression of defeat. "You're a grown man, capable of making your own decisions"

"What?" Now, Tony is confused more than ever. Last minute his father is telling him he needs to agree to this arrangement but now he is giving him an out , he should have started with those two magic words. He would not have put up a fight.

"Tony, I said that you're right. I dont have the right to choose for you" Maria is carefully watching his son. She knows Howard is playing him on. He might have realized that he has the upperhand now. Tony is slowly losing his fight.

"Pepper.. It's Pepper. Uhm, I mean does she know already? Did she agree? Will she do this, I mean." He is stuttering. There are so many things going on in his mind. He can't seem to focus. Arranged marriage. Pepper. Marriage. Pepper. Pepper. Pepper. "Tony, if you dont want to do this, then we will respect your decision." Maria suddenly had the urge to butt in. She very well knew his answer. His expression tells them everything there is.

"I, uhh, agree. " That's all Tony could utter, he cant trust his mind now. Not in front of his parents.

"Very well,then. We must meet with Richard soon. I need to know his answer." Howard said ,back in business mode.

"Yeah, just let me know when" He is still in trance. His mind is wandering off to his ever beloved then girlfriend. His sweet, sweet, gorgeous, smart Pepper. He kissed his mother goodbye and headed off to the door.

"You choose well, Anthony. She is the best for you". Howard said before Tony could close the door behind him.

The old couple exchanged meaningful glances. They both know how hopelessly in love their son is with Pepper. "I do hope Richard already convinced Virginia" Howard could only nod thoughtfully at his wife.  
"Well, let's just hope"

Virginia Potts briskly walked towards the men waiting for her. Men in black as they say. Looking every inch the security team a woman like her needs. _Back to reality._ Virginia thought ruefully.

She was volunteering for UN in Africa when she got the call. Her dad, Richard Potts, was rushed to the hospital after suffering from a heart attack. They cant discuss his health over the phone as he has strict orders on the disclosure of such information. And she cant, for the love of God, comprehend why such orders exist. She cant know if he is fine or not. She was not even allowed to talk to him. "Taylor, what's going on?" As soon as she got in the back seat, she asked his dad's ever faithful bodyguard. She was as always composed and calm. She's surprised she can still get hold of her nerves. This not knowing thing will make her tear something apart. "I was just asked to pick you up, Ms Potts" said Taylor in his usual polite manner.

"What?! You cant even tell me if he is still alive or not?!" She's losing her cool. The implications of her words suddenly strucked her. "I mean he's fine right? Dad's fine?" She mutters mostly to herself and sighed deeply as if she's done figuring out how she's managed to fly off back to New York from Africa in a matter of time. She's lightheaded, jetlag is killing her plus she really is having the urge to hurl something at someone's head. _God, my dad can really be annoying. I dont know what I'll do to him if this is just another of his "girl" problems_, Pepper thought as they speed down to traffic.

_Girl problems_. She cant even remember if he is on his 100th girlfriend for the year. She knows she is still hurt by the fact that her parents are divorced, on different continents, and still not talking to each other. She thought she could get past it. That maybe everything that hurts before will eventually be just a memory. But as always, some things remain the same. She's still stuck in the same ground. Hoping. Wishing. That someday her family will be whole again.

"Ms. Potts". She was brought back to her reverie by the sound of the opening door and the gentle call of her name. "Yes, thanks". She politely said after getting out of the car. She's bracing herself for the unthinkable, she wants to expect the worst.

"Wait, what?!" Virginia cannot comprehend a single word her father said for the last half hour. She simply drifted off after hearing that girlfriend number 89 took off with a buttload of his money.

"Virginia, sweetheart, if you could just sit and listen to me, instead of standing there and pretending to listen, this will be much easier" Richard Potts stated in the most adoring tone. The tone he uses to pick up girls, this ,Virginia has regretfully noted.

"Dad" She sighed. "I flew from Africa to New York,I just got off from a plane, Im having a terrible, terrible jetlag, and I just want to collapse and pretend this is all just a dream." She said slowly in the most calm voice her fogged up body can afford.

"Sweetie, I know. And Im sorry. But you got to listen to Paps." His father is still in his usual cool and groovy self.

She sighed. Really really sighed. She flopped down to one of the chairs near the hospital bed. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and realy tried to calm her summersaulting nerves. "Okay Dad,let me clear this first." "Your very young girlfriend" Ginny was cut off by his father.

"Oh come on Ginny, she's 25, she's not that young." He countered casually not really noticing that her only daughter is trying not to burst into flames right there and then.

"Dad" She stared him dead in the eyes. If looks could kill, she really could have murdered a lot of people today, including the source of her agony -that is her Dad.

"Fine, fine. You talk" Gesturing with his hands up. As if he was the child in this conversation.

"She left with your money. How come she could steal that much? It's on safety deposit right? How can she do that?" She is so tired. In reality, she doesnt really care about the money nor the girlfriend who fled off. She just wants some goodnight sleep now that she knows he's fine and very much alive.

"Yes, she left with my money. She knows my combination. And for some reason, they let her take it all." He stated not a bit worried but amusement is etched on his face. Now she really wants to hurl something at him, maybe his father could use some blow in the head.

"I cannot believe this. Dad, I cannot care less about the money nor your gold-digging bitch, Sorry for my language, but please please Dad, can you stop picking up girls from the streets?" She begs. Really really begs him. She cant take another ordeals made by his other women.

"Oh come on,Virginia, I dont pick up girls in the street. You make me sound so desperate.." His dad looks hurt, atleast that's the look he was going for. And she is beyond exasperated, and she knows that's the look she's giving him now,not a bit trying. It comes out naturally.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! Glad I have received some reviews! :) Please bear with me as this is my first time to write IM fic. The first chapter is just a trial and error cause I was just figuring out how to post stories thru mobile! Urgh. I have been lurking around IRONMAN archive for quite some time now. And I finally decided to try my luck, bang my head and put to words what I have in mind. Lol. I so love Tony and Pepper! So if ever you have suggestions as how this story will go, Im very much open to it! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own them. I dont own Tony, Pepper and all the IM characters. Cause if I do, PEPPER WILL DEFINITELY BE IN AOU, CIVIL WAR AND ALL THE AVENGERS MOVIES TO COME! All mistakes are mine. No beta. So sorry in advance! :)**

"Fine. As always you win. I cant really blame you why you think so low of your father" He's doing this guilt trip again. He's talking and not looking at her,trying to flip through the channels. She did not even notice that there's a huge plasma tv. It was just then that she was able to look at the expanse of the room. He is in a suite,looking like a hotel room than a hospital room. Ofcourse, Dad wants something like this. He hates feeling sick. She thought and then realization suddenly hit her

. "Wait, Dad. Why didnt you let them tell me of your status?! Do you know how worried I was?!" She cant help but raised her tone. He really can be a kid sometimes who needs some scolding. _Just like Tony._ Her thoughts surprised her. She did not know where that came from. She thought she could go back here without remembering him. But ofcourse, she's suffering from a condition called cant-move-on-need-some-push kind of disease. Now, she's really,really drained. Thoughts of Tony are like kryptonite to her soul. She feels weak at the mere mention of him.

"Virginia, I'm sorry darling" She looked up and saw the sincerity in his father's eyes.

"I just did that to make you come home. Uhm. Because you know, you would not want to go back here, and uhh, I know once you knew that Im fine, alive and kicking, you wont fly here." Richard smiled a bit. Feeling so vulnerable and open. And he hates it. But this is Virginia, her only daughter, the anchor that holds him down, surely, she will understand his sentiments.

She suddenly felt guilty. Is this how she really made her father feel.  
"Dad, Im sorry too if I made you feel that way. It's not like that at all" She said while walking towards his bed. She sat on the edge, sighing first before facing him.

"Dad, you know you could always call me"

"Well, yeah, I know but I mean you're busy building a tribe in Africa, what can a father do?" He said while rolling his eyes. He still havent changed a bit. He still has his dry humor and energy.  
She stiffled a laugh. "Dad, im not building a tribe in Africa" She cant help but laugh. Only his dad could think like that._ No, not just him, Tony too. No,no, no Tony_.

"Fine, you're busy giving out medical supplies, whatever that is, gluthathione or something." He's smiling now. He still looks young despite the lines on his forehead and the wrinkles near his eyes.  
"Dad, we dont give out gluthathione" She deadpanned. "So, are we done here? Cause Dad, Im really in need of a long,long sleep after you worried me to death." She said while smiling and holding his hands.

"Yeah, you go get some rest sweetie" He gave her a bear hug. And kissed her hair. "I missed you,my princess"

"I miss you too, Dad" She feels like crying. She suddenly felt like crashing and all the emotions of the past days are weighing her down.

"But I need to tell you the reason I called you here." He said suddenly serious and worried at the same time.

"What Dad?" She said while trying her best not to loose it.

" Virginia, I need you to help me out in this trying times." Confusion etched on Pepper's face. She cant really follow his dad's train of thought sometimes.

"Dad, can you even be more subtle than that? I mean, for the love of god, just tell me what's going on"

He looks unsure. But nevertheless, he stated in a fatherly tone,  
"You need to marry Anthony Stark"

She saw white. No, she saw blackness. Her world is suddenly spinning. She just wants some sleep. Yeah, that will be good for now.

**ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Tony did not know how he got at his penthouse. He is really not sure when he did get there. Hell, he's not sure of what's going on in his world anymore. Is he being played at? Is this some kind of a stupid trick? He sure as hell knows, that if this is some kind of a prank, he could kill. Yes, he could kill. Because no one should mess with Tony Stark. Especially, when a red-headed goddess is involved. "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper" He said while rubbing a hand on his face. "Oh God, Pepper" He's not sure why he cant stop babbling her name. The moment his father uttered her name, Tony lost it. He is back to square one again. He tried, really tried to forget her. Tried to think that he does not deserve good ol' Virginia. "Oh Pep, I thought I could go on without you. Aaaah! Great! Ugh" Tony kept babbling to himself. He feels like he's going crazy. Is this fate trying to make him loose that one last thread of his sanity?

"Sir, are you quite alright? I'm detecting that your heart rate is quite elevated" Jarvis, his AI, cooly remarked with his british accent. "Yeah, yeah, Im fine, J" He desperately needs some shower. A cold one. The coldness of the water might do something on his burning heart. Literally. Or drowned out the feeling of emptiness and sadness that suddenly engulfed him.

"Yep, shower. Some cold,cold shower"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I really do not know if I am doing this right. Urgh. So, I hope I wont disappoint you all. Kill me Now. Lol. **

**As always, all mistakes are mine. Sorry in advance. Pepperony Forever! **

She is not sure where she is. She felt as though someone hurled something at her head. She felt uneasy and worried and she does not know why. _Wait, Im in New York, Dad, Gold Digging Bitch, Marriage,Tony,_ she stopped her thoughts. "Oh God, I cant believe this is happening." She groaned and put her palm on her forehead. She is in one of the hospital/hotel rooms. She cant understand the faint voices she's hearing from the receiving area of the suite.

Suddenly, her father entered the room. In all his hospital gown glory.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" He looks worried and guilty and everything a father looked when his daughter is hurting.

"Like dying, No, scratch that, like falling off a cliff, like diving in some ocean and I dont know how to swim kind of feeling. That. That is how I feel Dad" She might be exaggerating but she is mad. She is furious. How on earth did her father come up with that decision. It is as if it's the most normal thing to ask his daughter. _You have to marry Anthony Stark. Marry your ex Virginia. Yeah. Marry that cheating bastard. Oh great. Bitter. Bitter. Bitter Pepper._ She is lost once again in the myriad of her thoughts. She is really not sure anymore of what to think and feel.

"My daughter, I must tell you of what happened" Her dad has that look on his face that tells her he's quite serious of this all. "You can start by explaining why I have to marry Tony!" She has reached her threshold, her boiling point, her maximum limit,or whatever it is that you reached when you have had enough.

"Calm down, Virginia" Richard Potts knows when to be the doting father or when to be strict to his daughter. He knows very well that she is as stubborn as he is. He is quite sure it's something they really have in common. Well, not to mention the fact that her mother is quite hard-headed too. When they want something, they work hard for it, they dont just settle for anything less. But ofcourse, things have changed for him. Maybe, he learned to settle for what is right in front of him. As Ginny puts it, the girls he picked up in the streets. Yeah. He settled for that. But for her daughter, he wants nothing but the best. He wants to secure her future. Although, he knows she could very well provide for herself. Hell, she's already made a name for herself in the business world and yet he can't let himself let her be. He knows how cruel this world is. And only those who knew how to play the game right, win.

He took a deep breath. This time he's the one to sit on the edge of the bed, look her in the eyes, and deeply,deeply sighed.

"Virginia, listen to me. Have I asked you to do something for me, ever, in your 27 years of existence?" He really does not know how to persuade her. So, he settled for this. Although, he loathed himself for this tactic, he does not really have a choice.

"Dad, dont give me this crap line, please" Pepper's really not having any of this. She very well knew how his father gets to her. He appeals to her emotions. Something he's really quite good at.

He's looking at her sadly. "Oh come on, Dad" She's not sure how to respond. She's not sure what to say. Because in reality, even though his father is quite a pain in her ass, he never, ever, asked anything from her. Not to count the many times she's forced to dine with him with his new conquest. But nevertheless, he gave her everything she needs. Provided her with a very good life.

"No, Dad. You never asked from me for anything" She said suddenly overwhelmed by defeat and hopelesness. She is really losing this. Oh how she hate losing.

"Sweetheart, I know I may have shocked you there a little a bit. But.."

"Shocked?!" "Dad, I dont think it's the right word to describe how I feel, given the amount of frustations you managed to give me in a span of what, an hour or less. I dont even know what time it is." She said trying to get up and finding her pouch. She is still searching for that precious clutch of hers, not wanting to continue on with the conversation at hand, nor elaborate on what she's really feeling right now. She just wants to get out of there. Fast. Not looking back. Maybe, she'll hop on the next flight to whatever destination there is. Just far, far away from New York, or from Malibu. She just needs her peaceful world back.

"Sweetheart, stop it." Richard cant watch her pace back and forth anymore. It's making him nauseous. And for some reason, he feels the need to lay down again. This is really so much harder than he thought. Maybe, this isnt such a good idea after all. He needs to talk to Howard as soon as possible.

"Dad, I can't do it. I just cant." Looking like a lost little girl, Pepper muttered quietly but enough for her father to hear the words clearly.

Richard looked down on his watch. "It's already 9:45 in the evening, baby. Now, you know what time it is." He smiled lightly. Trying to steer away from the seriousness of the situation. He cant really force her, can he? No. Not to his sweet Virginia. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming pain radiating from his chest and he cant breathe. He's clutching so hard. He looks at Pepper, and saw the scared look on her face.

"Dad?!" "Dad! Taylor! Taylor!" She called out knowing the bodygurad is just around the corner. When he suddenly appeared and saw the situation, he's already out of the room in a sec.

"Dad, hang on. Breathe, please, Dad."

He is still clutching hard on his chest.

"I'm sorry" She heard him saying before he drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

After his long,long cold shower, Tony decided to hop in the bed and try his luck with sleeping. Maybe, he'll wake up and find that all of these are just figments of his very wild, sometimes over the top, imagination. He tossed and turned. He tried to find the right position for a good night slumber. But, just like any nights when he's haunted with thoughts of her, sleep has eluded him. _Pepper. Pepper. Why did I let you go? Why did I let this happen to us?_ He can't seem to get past the whys, what-ifs and what could have beens of their relationship. He could very well remember that fateful night. The night when his world started to crumble.

_**It was Rhodey's birthday party. A kind of party thrown by generous billionaire friends. Rhodey was having the time of his life. He seemed to be in the mood for this kind of over the top spending. Last year, he reprimanded Tony for giving him a yacht party and argued that he could have donated the money instead of wasting them to vodkas and martinis. But ofcourse, he still ended up enjoying the night.**_

_**Loud cheering can be heard as guests gathered near the pool. Rhodey and Tony were so wasted, they were both in the diving board. Some were already swimming and waiting for them to jump into the water.**_

_**"Jump!Jump!Jump!" The throng of people roared as two drunken men jumped into the pool.**_

_**Happy Hogan just got in time to see his boss, laughing hysterically in the pool with a much wasted Rhodes.**_

_**"Great. Let's see what Pepper will say to this." He walked in the less crowded part of the pool and tried to call for his heavily intoxicated friends.**_

_**"Hey, Boss! Rhodey!" He sighed. They are still crazily splattering water with bikini clad women.**_

_**"Pepper's not gonna be happy with that, Tony" Happy muttered to himself, rolled his eyes and was turning away from the pool, when suddenly a great amount of water hit his backside. "Hey Hogan! Come on, join the fun!" Tony said while bouncing up and down the pool creating ripples and eyeing some blonde bimbo near him.**_

_** "Tony, come on. Let's go get you changed!" Happy yelled, completely ignoring Tony's attempt to lure him into this trouble.**_

_**"Oh Come on, Mom! It's not yet past bedtime!" He mockingly said and everyone laughed with him. **_

_**"Fine! Pepper is gonna be here in a couple of minutes!" Tony suddenly looked sober and swam to his direction.**_

_**"Yeah, magic word" Happy tried to grab him off the pool, and escorted him to one of the nearest guest rooms.**_

_** "Hey, Im gonna go get you some dry clothes" Hogan deadpanned. His boss still looked drunk and ready to pass out. **_

_**"Yeah. Imjustgonnagetsomesleep ." He said while jumping straight to the bed still wearing his very wet clothes. After Happy got out of the room, some bimbo sneaked inside and found a dead to the world Tony. "Hey Tony" She said seductively. Now, she will have the infamous Tony Stark for herself. "Let's see what you got in those pants" She crawled in the bed, and sat on his crotch area, completely trapping him between her knees. She unzipped his pants and kissed his neck.**_

_**"Pepper.. Hmmm. That's so good babe" Tony said groggily and tried to open his eyes to see his gorgeous girlfriend. But much to his dismay, a blonde bimbo in bikini welcomed his sight. **_

_**"Wait! Who the hell?!" He tried to push her away in all his drunk might. But the whore fought back and he was pushed back in the bed. **_

_**"Ohmygod!" Tony was struggling to get up when he suddenly heard Pepper's voice. She was out before he could see her. He pushed harder this time, with much strength, causing the bitch to fall off the floor. He ran as fast as he could, zipping his fly in the process.**_

_**"PEPPER! WAIT! PEPPER!" He felt suddenly sober, like some ice cold water was poured on his face. He can't breathe, this can't be happening, this is not right. She was already gone before he could get to the garage.**_

_**"Pep" He said hopelessly while sliding down on his back against the glass door. The adrenaline rush was over. He felt as if someone stabbed him in his heart.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Virginia waited anxiously outside the ER. She felt guilty and horrible. She should have known her dad is just putting up a show. She should have realized that he was just pretending to be okay.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Pepper muttered continuously to herself, not noticing Taylor beside her.

"Ms. Potts" She heard a clearing of throat, followed by his gentle mention of her name.

"Yes, Taylor." She said with a sigh. This is by far her longest day. Far longer than the day she cried when she found out that her parents are filing for a divorce._ No. No. This is not the longest day I have endured._ She thought bitterly as memories of the past came flooding her mind.

"Uhm. Ms. Potts, I came to tell you something" She immediately turned to face him. This is the first time the ever faithful servant of her dad offered some information. She did not say a word. Just waiting for him to proceed with what he wanted to say.

"Maam, Mr. Potts is scheduled to meet Mr. Howard Stark tomorrow." She suddenly felt nervous. Great. This is not what she had been expecting. She's a fool to think she could get something from him.

"Just cancel it." She huffed.

"Uhm. Maam, I was instructed by Sir Richard to tell you, in case, he's indisposed, that you should go for him."

"What?!" The high pitched tone Pepper released received some quite attention from the nurses nearby. She saw their questioning eyes and dragged Taylor in the corner.

"Wait, what do you mean in case he's indisposed? Is he just planning this?!" "Oh God! I can't take this anymore!"  
"I'm going crazy!"  
"My goodness!"

Taylor can only wait until his boss' daughter got down from her hysteria. He knew she has all the right to snap and get a little chafed.

Pepper released several puffs of air. How can life be this cruel to her in just one day. Well, maybe not that cruel. She knew very well that there are far worse situation than she's in. Hell, this is nothing compared to the current state of the families they help in Africa. Still, she can't help but feel cheated. This whole arranged marriage thing is just so unfair. How can one agree with this kind of set-up? Ofcourse, she would want to marry for love- that is, if she ever marry or find love. But that is beside the point, she can never vow to be with someone till death just for convenience.

_Someone. Well, on second thought, he's not really JUST SOMEONE Pepper_, she thought bitterly.

"Virginia" Dr. Webber carefully approached her as he saw how anxious she was.

"Doc Webber, how's my dad?" She looked as if she aged overnight. She is so tired and worn out and looked like crap.

"Virginia, you know how stubborn your father is. I have told him to take it easy. He was strapped with all these wires" He quoted in the air, "as your father put it, before you arrived. But then, he wanted to not worry you even more, and bribed the nurses to take them all out."He's been his father's doctor ever since she was a kid. They have been good friends and allies.

Dr. Webber knew Pepper has fainted a while ago. And as much as she worries about her father, she needs some rest too.

"Come here, Ginny." He opened his arms for her. Pepper stepped closer to hug him. She really needed some comfort. He's been one of his dad's few close friends and also one she considered as a second father.

"You need some rest, Virginia." He gently released her and look her in the eyes. "He will be fine. Go get some rest. Go home. I will personally look after him." Pepper was about to say something but he did not let her utter even a single word. "Yes, I will call you if ever anything happens. Okay?" He said in a fatherly tone. Pepper cannot really argue with him. She knew he will take good care of her dad. "Okay, just for the night. I will go back here in the morning"

He shook his head slightly. "Sweetie, it's already morning. It's past midnight. You're exhausted. Go!" He turned her to the direction of the elevator. "Taylor, why don't you escort Ms. Potts in the car"

"Ofcourse," he extended his hand, "Ms. Potts, shall we?"

"Fine" She muttered and walked towards the elevator.

"Uhm. Ms. Potts about the meeting tomorrow." Taylor said with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. He did not want to rile her up anymore. Pepper did not respond, she is really not feeling chatty - if not chatty means not-in-the-mood-coupled-with-jetlag kind of un-chatty. Yes, she's not up for some comversations. Knowing that her silence means just-shut-the-hell-up mood, he cannot help but just go on with what he needs to say, " I took the liberty to just cancel it, and informed them that Sir Richard is hospitalized."

"Okay. Thank you, Taylor." She said not really paying attention nor wanting some more words out of his mouth.

"They will be visiting tomorrow." He added timidly.

She craned her neck suddenly, and hardly. So hard , she must have broken some bones.  
"What do you mean, they are visiting?!" Pepper is seething. The least she wants is some impromptu confrontation from the Stark.

"They will be here later, Ms. Potts." He said suddenly scared of her. Well, technically, she can never do something to him as he's bigger, has more muscles than she could count, but now, she's fuming and the anger is directed towards him.

"I, uhh, am sorry,Ms. Potts."

"Yeah, sorry, I did not mean to get mad at you, Taylor. I'm just..." She really does not have the energy or the will to explain herself to him or to anyone. She is craving so hard for a bed. Her big bed with her fluffy pillows and egyptian cotton sheets. Oh God. She is so drained.

Maybe, tomorrow or rather later, she will have the power to say No to the Starks. And find a way to help his father. She cannot really help him of this all if he's not telling the truth. She can tell there is still some missing pieces in the puzzle.

Maybe, Marrying Tony Stark/Ex/Cheating bastard/playboy of the year is not the sole answer to their predicament.

She will find another way. There is no way she's letting this arranged marriage thing happen. Over her dead gorgeous, albeit, slightly worn out, jetlagged body.

_No. I cannot let him into my life again_.

**So, what do you think? Do you want them to see each other again? Lol. Patience my dears! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! PEPPERONY FOREVER! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. Sorry it took me forever to update. This chapter is for Roma77 for all the nice reviews I've gotten from her. Thanks dear! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of this. As in everything.**

"Sir, you have an incoming call."

Tony groaned and released a muffled sound that the AI, no matter how sophisticated and sensitive his system is to sounds, cannot comprehend.

"I am sorry to wake you up, Sir." The AI continued on with his task.

"What time is it?" Tony dug further in the duvet not really opening his eyes and wanting to proceed with his interrupted slumber.

"It's already 12:09 pm Sir. Mrs. Stark is on the line. She wishes to speak with you."

"Urgh." Still laying on his back, with mouth hanging loose, "Yeah, patch it,uhm, through."

"Anthony" The voice of her mother startled him, suddenly feeling like a child being woken up by his mother for school time. He rubbed his eyes so hard,he thought he could have damaged his eyeballs.

"Good Morning son, not feeling up today, are we?" Maria,though she cannot see her beloved Anthony, knew very well that he's still in the bed. "Morning mother." He replied in a bit. The least he wanted is some early, atleast for him, nagging.  
"Tony, your father and I are going to the Presbyterian Hospital. We will visit Richard and hopefully speak with him about your decision." Maria stated serenely. He could sense she is a bit bothered.

"Wait, what happened to Uncle Richard?" He said while getting up. He stretched out trying to relieved some tensions in his very stiff back.

"He had a heart attack." She quietly responded followed with a sigh. "Do you want to come with us?" She added, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Uhm. Well, I am going back to Malibu in a bit." He said while scratching up his goatee. He seemed lost in his choices. He is not yet ready to see her. Hell, he may not know how he'll react. Well, he means if ever she's there, last thing he knew she was busy travelling._ Wait, was it 2? No, 3 years since he saw her. And it was not a particularly good parting moment._

He suddenly felt pained. Not wanting to remember how pathetic, hopeless ass he had been. Looking back now, he can't help but feel slightly ashamed of what he did. Maybe, having agreed abruptly to this arrangement is a wrong decision. His brain may have gone faulty at the mention of her, he was not thinking straight.

"Mom" Still thoughtful and lost in the many memories that flooded his mind, Tony carefully chose his words. "Uhm. I think, uhm, I need to still rethink,uhm, the thing that we have discussed yesterday." He is staring out into the city. He cannot shut down his brain as it dives down memory lane.

"Very well" She could sense something is off with him. He's not his usual goofy self nor arguing with her over petty things. He seemed preoccupied,his mind is elsewhere. "I will tell your father. Have a safe flight ,sweetie, bye." Maria ended. She knew this will eventually happen. She's not really clueless as to what happened between the two.

"Yeah." He said not really focusing. He felt restless, he can't remember the exact time when he finally dozed off. "J, what time did I fall asleep." He abruptly dropped down in the bed again,slightly bouncing in the pile of pillows on his sides, not really wanting to get up. "Based from the reading of your breathing Sir, you fell asleep at around 3:09."

"Yeah." He tossed and turned, finding the right position, again, for slumber. He can't help but feel annoyed at himself for being such a fool, easily agreeing to what his parents said. "Damn! Why am I so fucked up?!" He yelled with all the bitterness he could muster. "Shit, shit, shit."

"If I may to interrupt Sir, the answer to your inquiry as to why you are so fucked up, as you put it, is the fact that Ms. Potts did not give you a chance to explain the events that had transpired prior her fleet nor let you start again your conscious coupling with her."  
The AI remarked cooly.

"MUTE! Smart ass!" He's fuming,raging, stark raving mad. How brilliant of him to make an AI who could casually tell him the reason of his misery. Is he really that predictable? Is he really that transparent?

"Where's your pride Stark?" He chided himself. He is such a prick to think that this whole fiasco would make her "his" again. Her last words echoed in his brain._ There is no US, Tony. I need this. You need this, too._ Just like all the rest of the memories,they flood his mind without a warning.

**_Pepper walked towards the elevator carrying her things inside a box. She was in a hurry to get out of the place. She waited impatiently for the doors to open, tapping her feet absentmindedly. As soon as the doors opened widely, she hopped in, pressed the button for the underground parking. She heard some rustling of shoes, and the next thing she knew Tony was making his way to the doors just before it close._**

**_"Pep, please let's talk." He sounded so desperate, brown eyes looked at her with so much pleading. "Do you really have to do this? You're leaving SI, you're resigning because of me?"_**

**_Pepper looked emotionless. She did not even look him in the eye. Just staring straight, looking at nothing in particular._**

**_"Not everything is about you Tony." _****_She said impassively. _**

**_"Then, why are you fucking doing this?!" He growled at her, more for her lack of emotions than anything. "Pep, you did not even let me explain. It was nothing. I did not cheat on you!" He tried to hold as much control on his emotions as possible but apparently, she's doing far, far better than him. _**

**_"Tony, please. I saw what I saw." This time she looked him in the eye, still remaining calm and composed, as if he's a board member she's trying to shoo off. "To answer your question, I just want to do this." The elevator suddenly stopped, they already reached the ground. She got out of the elevator with him on her tail. _**

**_"What about us? Pepper!" He reached out for her arms, trying to stop her movements. _**

**_"There's no US, Tony. Not anymore." She said in the most quiet,saddest tone he has ever heard. _**

**_He was taken aback. It hit him hard. Though she's been obviously ignoring him, her actions clearly stating that they are no longer a couple, hearing her say it in his face made it final. They are no longer. They are not a couple anymore. She is no longer HIS._**

**_"Just like that, Pepper?!" "You're just throwing everything out away?!" "You won't even give me a chance to correct this?!" Tears streamed down his face. He can't help the flood of emotions overtaking him. _**

**_"Pep,please." He is pleading, begging. He is so desperate, he doesn't know what to do. She tried to get out of his hold. He held her tight, not wanting to let go. _**

**_"Tony, just. Please ." He clung harder. He slid down his knees, clutching so hard at her stomach. This way he could prevent her from walking away. _**

**_"Tony, stop it." She's much stronger than him right now, a little shove from her could make Tony tumble right there and then._**

**_She struggled to get out of his hold, and now, tears were also streaming down her face. She grabbed him on his shoulders to pry him off of her. "No! No!" He mumbled with his face buried in her stomach. _**

**_"I need to do this, Tony." He heard her say, this time he released his hold, and stood up to face her. "You need this,too." She said in a resigned tone, this time they are face to face. _**

**_He did not notice that they were already in her car. She fished out her keys, grabbed the car door, and shoved her things in the passenger seat. Tony can only watch her, he felt weak, all the energy suddenly got sucked out of him. _**

**_Tony got hold of his voice when he saw her getting in the car. Her last words echoed in his mind, 'You need this,too.'_**

**_No, he does not._**

**_Before she could close the door and leave him forever, _****_He tearfully said before she slammed the door and sped off._ "But you're all I need." **

He sighed. Was he really that desperate? He begged her to stay, to give him another chance but she chose to just hurt them both. He promised himself to not let her hurt him again. She clearly did not trust him enough to listen to his explanations. She clearly did not love him enough. Or maybe she did not really love him. Maybe, she just waited for him to screw things up and find a reason to break up with him. He knew he's in terrible, dangerous ground right now. These kind of thoughts would only destruct his mood and affect him for eternity. But he just can't help it, she is back. The only girl he loved so much that it hurts is back in his life. He will be damned if she could get her way again to him that easily. He won't play the fool again. This time he won't let his guard down.

No, I will make her realize what she lost.


	7. Chapter 7

She thought life would be easy for her. Having been born in a wealthy and happy family, she saw life as bright and beautiful. Perfect. Flawless. Blissful. But then everything had changed when she saw her mother crying, with her father on her tail, asking for forgiveness. She didn't even know at that time what could her ever cheerful father do to make her mother so upset. It was the first time, definitely not the last, she saw her mother packed her things and ordered for the servants to come and take her. She ran and hid inside her closet. Not really wanting to get out and be found. She cried for the tears she saw in her mother's eyes, she cried not knowing the reason behind her pain, she cried still for her fears, for her happiness, for her family.

She cannot remember how that day had ended. Nor if her father had tried to stop them from leaving. The only thing she could recall is that after days of asking and wondering, they got back in the mansion, with her father waiting patiently for them, as if nothing had happened. And for years, she saw that scene on repeat. As if she was being played at, someone was controlling the remote of her life, running the same frames over and over again for years.

She was the witness of how something ,no matter how beautiful it has been, will eventually die, loose its glow, wilt into nothingness. It scarred her for life. And during all of those hard days, well, she called it the dark days, HE was with her. He was the one who cheered her up, made her see the fripperies and trivialities of life, that no matter how hard things were, still there are things to laugh and make fun at. He was her source of happiness, her shield from all those pains and hurts life could bring.

He showed her love, believe that it exists and will always exist no matter how cruel life can be. The thing her parents crushed for her, was rebuilt, refurbished and remodeled by him. It was as if he was the only thing that kept her together.

She was also his lifeline. The one person who kept him going despite the coldness and the cruelty of being born a Stark. She needed him as much as he needed her. They bring life to each other. They were once the best of friends,the best of lovers, until suddenly they weren't anymore. And just like that, all their dreams,their hopes of being together forever had all been long gone. Truly, there's no such thing as forever. Just like for her mom and dad, her Aunt Liz and her third husband, her grandpop and grandmom, the lady next door in her mother's london apartment or the old man she saw in the streets. All of them, they had LOVE once. Or twice. But still, it has to end. Everything has to end. As simple as that. No matter how she thinks of 'it', the simplicity of the process complicates everything.

And as she contemplated on the absurdities of life, or of how her current predicament may come to an end, she was walking to her father's suite, not noticing the men in black suits who weren't his father's security team.

The last straw of her patience and strength, was put to a test, the moment she stepped inside the hospital suite. No warning. No bells. No alarms triggered to forewarn her of the onslaught that was about to come. And suddenly, she's lost again. Lost in her thoughts, lost in her want to get back to her peaceful, serene little world.

She cannot form a word nor make a sound from her throat. The awkwardness of the situation binded her feet on the entrance of the room, her tongue felt as if it rolled down past her lungs and her eyes blurred and popped out at the same time, if that was even possible. It's as if the ever calm and composed Pepper Potts took a hiding and left the little Ginny into this tangled mess.

"Good afternoon, Virginia. How are you feeling?" Dr. Webber, seemingly oblivious of her current state, broke the silence and casually put a palm on her forehead.

"Good, atleast you're not feverish. You really looked like getting down with a fever last night. Good thing you rested,huh." He continued on, smiling as if he accomplished a great deal of work.

Maria Stark stood up and hugged her warmly. "Dear, it's lovely to see you again, though, I prefer it not being in this kind of setting." She spoke with ease,and warm and something she can't really put a tag on. It's as if she's sharing her distress. "Aunt..Maria." She finally got a word out of her stubborn mouth, not quite cooperating at the moment, and hugged her back.

"Virginia, how do you do?" This time the ever stern Howard Stark stood up and gently touched her arms, she thought it's the best comfort he could really offer. Atleast, he offered something.

"I'm, I'm, ah, good. Thank you." She stammered. She wanted to hurl something at her head, and scowled at her fogged up brain to get a grip, get herself together. She tried to turn her head to Dr. Webber, and pictured some really calming images of Africa and the children they help to keep herself at bay. Though she could really tell that HIS stare could dig a hold through her skull, she decided to just ignore HIM, atleast at the moment or until she could hold off.

"How's dad?" She asked, trying to control her breathing. 'This is for Dad. This is for Dad.'

"He's fine and stable. But he's still asleep, his body needs all the rest he could get."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check up on him." She said without even looking at the people around her. She went on and entered the room where her father is laying. He looks weak with all the strapped wires around him. How she wished she could have known earlier and prevented all of these from happening.

"You'll be okay, Dad." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We'll be okay." She closed her eyes trying to muster all the courage to get back in the receiving area and face everyone- including HIM. She refused to believe he's really there. She may not look at his direction -she avoided it at all cost, but she could really feel his intent stare.

She's not prepared for this. Everyone who knew her, knows that Virginia Potts can take on anything. She is the epitome of grace under pressure but the last couple of events proved otherwise. She may be slipping out of her persona. Not that she blamed her father for all this cracked on her sanity, but lately she spent the better part of her life trying to avoid all of these. Maybe, she's really not what they thought she was. She's a coward. A coward who at the moment of weakness, fled and never looked back. She told herself she just needed the time to rethink her life; to find something more valuable than thinking of her own selfish needs, and hence, Africa. She would really pay all the money she had in her bank account to get to Africa in a second. But, as her father used to say, 'You'll never know what is waiting for you, til you get there Virginia.' Lame. She knew what's waiting for her.

During all these internal struggles of her, someone in the room is also feeling as fucked up as her. He did not really want to go. He cannot remember how he went from getting in the jet to Malibu to driving down in his Audi to this hospital. He's been too overly emotional, too insane to even think this through. He told himself not to bother anymore. Forget what his parents proposed and get on with life the Tony Stark way. This includes booze and women and sex and booze and tinkering. He'd totally kill for a scotch right now. But then again, he brought this to himself. No one forced him to go and show up. Hell,his parents were surprised when he suddenly appeared, casually greeting them, and went to see Richard. He never thought she'd be here. The moment he saw her entered the room, he literally felt his heart stopped for a minute and then went on full speed. He mustered all the strength to stand there and just watched. It took everything on his power to not run to her and hug her and tell her everything will be okay. He was rooted to where he stands,hands on his pocket, and stared at her for the first time again in three years.

She still looked gorgeous. Though he could see the worry lines on her forehead, definitely brought about by all these crazy happenings, still she looks amazing as ever. She wore a tank top, cropped jeans with a jacket that hugged her tightly, looking casually formal. If there is a word to describe her, she's simply elegant. Whatever she wears, she looks as if she's ready to present some business proposals. 'Hell, she even looked elegant on my shirt.' He tried to erase a mental picture of her with his shirt on. The last thing he wanted is some painful and shameful bulge on his pants. Nothing would make this situation more awkward as it is than a hard on. 'Cool,Tony. Play it cool.'

She looked ready to leap out of the room the moment she realized he's there. She may not look at his direction directly, but he could tell by the way her face paled,and the way she stammered, she definitely saw him. And all he could do is stare. He stared at her for good fifteen minutes or however long it took their conversation sans him to end by her escaping in the room to her dad. He's been too lost in his internal debate whether to follow her in the room, kiss her fiercefully and just forget everything that has happened in the past. If only things are simple as buying a pair of underwear. He mentally slapped his head, definitely losing it if he's thinking of underwear above all this crap. He shook his head and closed his eyes intently. He almost forgot the other people in the room with them.

"Anyway, I need to be doing something else. I will be back to check up on him." Dr. Webber silently exited the room leaving the Stark alone with the Potts.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Dr. Webber let out a sigh, "Whew, that was awkward." He knew very well what happened between the two. The least he wanted is to watch their awkward staring contest.

Maria stood up and walked towards the room. She stopped midway, looked at him, and then gestured with her head to get in the room and subtly suggesting he talk to her. His mom has this stern look, one which she used when he needs to be doing something without a question or doubt.

He followed her,nevertheless, and stopped at the door. Pepper is standing near the bed, on her back to him. She appeared to be too intent with her thoughts that she did not notice them entering the room- or just her mother.

Maria laid a hand on her shoulder, gently, as to not startle her. "Virginia, he will be ok." Pepper looked at her, and he could definitely saw a tear coming, she turned her head and proceeded with her gentle ministrations on her dad's hair.

"Anyway, sweetie, I know this is not a good time to discuss business matters but.." Maria stopped and looked him in the eye. As if she's sending some message he supposedly knew already. But ofcourse, his mind is on a puddle, and didn't get what her mother was eyeing him for.

"We need to discuss some very important matter, Virginia." Suddenly his father's voice filled the room. Cold and calculated. The exact opposite of that of Maria Stark.

Pepper nodded. And gestured for them to just talk in the receiving area. She already knew this awaits her. They are , after all, busy people with no time to waste. She knew Howard must have computed already how many minutes and seconds they waste for holding off with the discussion.

"Ginny, sit down", Howard said and then looked at Tony, "You too, sit down."

"Now, let's get this straight." Howard held the same emotionless expression, the one he always used with Tony, to Tony's distaste. "Virginia, Richard made a deal, a very huge deal, with people who are dangerously tied with some black market syndicate. The guy who acted as their mediator thru all the transactions suddenly disappeared, with all the money involved. He made it appear as if the transactions haven't been made and your father did not give the appropriate amount. Richard did not know any of this, till he receieved a letter. A death threat." He said in manner of fact, not once blinking.

"What?! A death threat?!" She sputtered. She thought the worst part of this whole fiasco is where she was forced to marry Tony for convenience or whatever it is. But a threat to her father's safety is a whole different scenario.

"Wait, You mean we cannot report this to the authorities or something." Tony added, seemingly in shocked as her.

"If we do that, Richard will be compromised too." Maria sais tersely.

"We just want the two of you to be on board and not take this lightly." Howard said before he stood up and motioned for the door. "You both to think this over." He ended and then disappeared outside the hallway.

"Very well, we need to be going. Dear, you take care. Okay? Call us when you need some help." Maria serenely said, while patting Pepper in the cheek affectionately. Pepper thought of how she needed the comfort. She's not sure if she could tell her mom,she's in need of some motherly care. Though she knew very well that her mom will not let her be dragged into this mess.

"Thank you so much Aunt Maria for all your help." She stood up too, and gave a her a hug. Seeking for the comfort she so graciously gives. Before she left the room, she glanced at her son, confusion etched on his face, looking like a lost little boy. She rather not disturb his thinking and went out to follow her husband.

They seemed oblivious to the fact that they were left alone, with just a chair to separate them, the only noise that can be heard is the beeping sound of the machine, and their rugged breathing.

He looked at her first, her head was bent down, looking at her hands which are currently playing with the edge of her jacket. She could feel him staring at her, the air in the room suddenly felt thick with tension, and then, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Pepper."

"Tony."

They both seemed lost in the myriad of their thoughts. Both are seeking for something, for some sort of answer they had long been searching for.

"Good Morning!" And just like that the moment was lost. A beady eyed manboy entered the room, without knowing what he just interrupted. "I'm Ted, I will be checking Mr. Potts vital signs." He said cheerily and proceeded with his duties.

Pepper seemed to snap out of reality and ran out of the room. Leaving a confused Tony behind.

'What just happened,' he groaned, not knowing what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

He's not sure how much time has passed since she left. He didn't dare move nor mind the bustling of the cheerful nurse.

"I'm done Sir. Wait, are you okay?" Ted, the nurse, asked flippantly.

"No. Are you done here?" Tony barked, the irritation obvious in his tone. 'Why do you care?'

"Oh. Sorry. Lover's quarrel? Huh." He replied jovially.

"It's none of your damn business, so, just, get out." He really wanted to release all the frustrations he felt and unfortunately for this nuisance, he will be the lucky recipient.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Sir." He smiled, not a bit struck by Tony's tone. "Have a good morning sir." He said while motioning for the door.

"It's already past 3 in the afternoon. Are you high or whatever", Tony said while rubbing his eyes, expecting the nurse to just get out of his sight. But unfortunately too for Tony, the prick just won't go away.

"Actually,I get that a lot. But you know, I always say Good Morning." He said enthusiastically, ignoring the sharp look from Tony. Before Tony could even stop his babbling, he said, "You know, Good Morning, it's like having a fresh start all the time. It doesn't matter if it's already noon or night." He quoted in the air, " saying Good Morning is like giving another chance. I mean I don't really expect everyone to understand that, but you know, it's like feeling the energy of just starting the day, having second chances to feel the sun rising again." He ended with a smile and went out of the room.  
"What?" Tony said while shaking his head. 'Oh God, how can this day be anymore weird?'

Tony decided to just get out and find her. Surely, she's just around the halls, definitely not leaving the premises as her father is still very much indisposed. 'She can't just disappear'

"Hey, excuse me, did you see a red haired lady around here." He described to the nurse at the station."Gorgeous, long legs." He continued rambling and when he saw the astonished face of the nurse, not clearly hearing a word he said, he stopped and decided to just go on with his search.

"Is that Tony Stark?" He heard their giggling and cooing, not that he didn't enjoy this kind of attention, but right now, he just can't give a fuck. He proceeded at the other end of the hall, trying his luck to find her and hopefully talk to her. He doesn't really have a definite idea in mind of what to tell her, but he thought he'll just stick to his guts and see where they go. Afterall, going to the hospital was just an out of the blue decision. Maybe, this is the best course of action, just go with the flow.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pepper went out of the room without even thinking where to go. She just can't take the tension nor his intense stare. 'God, why is this happening?'

All of sudden, she felt like she's in some kind of a drama series. Impossibly being thrown of by sudden unfortunate incidents. "A death threat?!" She blurted out, pacing back and forth in the deserted hall.  
"What on earth, I just...oh God.." She just can't stop pacing.

"Ms. Potts." She was startled by Taylor's figure. She forgot how sneaky this body guard can be. Even before she and Tony started dating, he always managed to surprise her with his presence whenever they went out. Obviously, he still haven't lost his touch. "My God, Taylor." She said while clutching at her chest. She felt the thrumming of her heart.

"Mr. Potts is awake. He's asking for you," he said.

"Okay. Let's go." She said with a heavy sigh.

Pepper entered the room with hesitancy, not really ready to see him again, nor take in his presence. 'He's still as handsome as ever, with his brown eyes, unruly hair.'  
She stopped her thoughts when she saw the vacated seat he had occupied. 'What do you expect Pepper? That he'll stick around?' She scolded herself for expecting too much too soon. After all, they parted ways in a not so good way. She can't help the sadness that enveloped her whenever she thought of how she and Tony broke up. It's the most hurtful decision she made, and she tried everything to distract herself from regretting that decision.

"Sweetheart", Richard weakly called her,looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Dad, how are you feeling?" She gently said, and smiled a bit to hide her fear. Fear for his life, fear for whoever their enemies are, fear for what is to come.

"Good. Never been better." He tried to return the smile and cheer up his tone a little bit.

"Dad." She said with a sigh. She wants to confront him, asks him of what really happened, of who the hell are those people who threatened his life but she held back.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to marry Tony. And I will never force you to do something you don't want to do. I mean this is your future we're talking about, the person you'll vow to be with forever." He said in a thoughtful tone. "Not that I have every right to speak about marriage and all. Cause we both know how that worked out for me. But..." He rambled on, with all the energy he could muster.

"Dad. Don't worry about it. Okay. Right now, you need rest." She gently said. She knew he always downplays his sickness to her.

"Ginny, you don't have to marry Tony. I want you to marry for love, not because your father got low and marry you to the most suitable person." He said in a sad tone. Clearly realizing how pathetic he was to ask her daughter to give up her single life and marry his business partner's son.

"Dad, please just promise me you'll get better, okay?" She lovingly stroked his hair, and he let out a contented sigh. He was so scared, he thought he might drive away his only daughter by forcing this marriage to her. That's why the moment he gets into consciousness, he panicked when he didn't see her in the room, and asked for Taylor to find her. Taylor already told him that all the Stark came by to visit him.

"Okay. Just forget what I said Ginny. Dad will take care of it." Slowly he's drifting off to sleep, still feeling tired and exhausted.

"Okay, Dad. Rest." She could see him nod while settling into a slumber.

Unbeknownst to them, Tony heard the whole conversation. When he went to look for her, he bumped into one of Richard's security team who told him Pepper was already in the room. He quietly went inside and heard Richard's voice. He thought of making his presence known, but he argued with himself that he should let them talk first. He stayed near the door to his room, waiting patiently for them to finish,only to hear the painful truth that Pepper doesn't want to marry him. 'She didn't want to marry me.' Anger slowly took over him. The moment he heard it, the words echoed in his mind. 'She wants to marry for love, Tony. Not marry the suitable guy ' He suddenly leaped out of the room, not minding if they hear his heavy footsteps and the banging of the door.

Pepper heard the door closed and thought that Taylor must have entered the room. She sat on the nearby chair and decided to just rest for a while. She is still feeling a little drained. She might as well take a nap.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"She won't marry you Tony." He pounded the steering wheel over and over until he's been drained out of energy.

"Sir, are you quite alright?" Jarvis remarked from the car's speaker.

"Call the jet, tell them I'm on my way." He barked the order. Suddenly feeling the urge to get out of New York fast, tinker in his workshop and hopefully, forget the last 2 days he spent in New York. 'Well, after all Whatever happens in New York, stays in New York.' He thought grimly as he sped down to La Guardia.

He thought maybe this is their chance-another chance to rekindle their once happy relationship. She was everything to him. The moment he laid eyes on her, his 8 year-old self already told his butler back then that he will marry that girl with strange hair and freckles. He even cried when Pepper and her mother went to London and didn't see her for months. He asked his mom with tears in his eyes if they could fly to London to visit Pepper. He could very well remember how he had thrown an all out tantrums to everyone in the mansion including Howard. It was the first time his father slapped him in the face, and shouted at him to grow up and do what he's made for. He can never forget the shocked look of his mother.

"Howard, he's just a boy." He heard his mother said. He already ran to the corner to hide.

"Maria, he should be doing far more important things than crying over a girl," he said, not even a hint of remorse.

"You always forget that our son is just as normal as everyone else. He cries, he wants things. For heaven's sake, Howard Stark!" Her mother yelled, it's the first time he heard his mom lost her cool.

"Maria, he's not like everyone else. He's a genius. He's gifted. He should make use of that gift for the betterment of this world. Not howl incessantly and pester everyone in this house!"

"Very well then. We're leaving for London." She said calmly. Tony almost didn't hear his mom's reply. He can't help the smile on his face when he heard London. Not that he wanted for his parents to argue, but he really wanted to see Pepper.

He's already in the jet, looking amongst the cloud, still busy reminiscing. How he revelled on the feeling of flying to see Pepper. He even jumped in excitement and ran as fast as he could to get in the plane to London. How he wished he could get that feeling back.

"Kasaki? Mr. Stark." The sexy voice of one of the flight stewardess brought him back to the now.

He flashed his winning smile and eyed her from top to bottom.

"Yeah. I think I may need one," he said, still grinning.

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" She's batting her eyelashes, smiling demurely at him as if she didn't know what he's suggesting.

He needed this distraction. He wanted to forget how gorgeous she looked. Or how her jeans hugged her hips tightly. Or the fact that he was a little hopeful to get a glimpse of her long, sexy legs. He needed to not think of how he missed those blue eyes, the very eyes that haunted him in his sleep, looking sad and weary. How he wanted to devour her right there and then.

Yeah. He could totally use some distraction.


	9. Chapter 9

Try as he might, he just can't take his mind off of her. He's been tinkering in his workshop for the past 4 hours, mostly spent by cursing and throwing things. He's been working on a "big project" and as far as progress is concern, he's a lost cause.

"Jarvis, save whatever changes I made," he ordered. He flopped lazily on the sofa, scotch in hand, and flipped through the channels. He didn't stay longer than a minute on a program, getting bored easily and then, finding another one only to repeat the same process over and over again.

"Sir, might I suggest activities for you to indulge with?" Jarvis suggested. The AI, though just a bunch of codes and algorithms, clearly can't take his master's lack of concentration.

"Yeah. I'm listening," he said not a bit interested. He already threw the remote on the edge of the sofa, swallowed the rest of the scotch and just stared at the screen.

"Sir, I'd like to give you the list but there's a phone call."

"Who is it?" He said while playing with a wrench he just found in the coffee table near him.

"Ms. Potts, Sir," Jarvis answered cooly.

He suddenly stood up, clearly on a panic state, and paced back and forth in front of the screen. 'What does she want?' He can't stop his mind from thinking of the many possibilities- if he's being true to himself, he only wants the one with them having their much needed 'reconciliation.'

"Uhm. Just tell her I'm busy...or I can't answer the call right now. Just tell her I'm otherwise engaged with activi..ties. whatever, J." He babbled. "But patch it through, I want to hear.. uhm, the conversation." Or what he really wanted to say is 'I want to hear her voice'. He's such a pathetic ,indenial asshole that even to his AI he's afraid to admit how much he missed her.

Jarvis did not respond, but did as he commanded.

"Hello." Her voice suddenly filled the workshop. And just like that, he felt like melting. Oh how he missed hearing that voice in his sanctuary. The way she called him on that tone he so loved, her exasperated, sometimes fuming voice, or the calm and calculated one.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Potts," Jarvis politely answered.

"Jarvis! It's nice to hear your voice again," she exclaimed happily. She really missed the sometimes snarky AI.

"It's nice to hear your voice again too, Ms. Potts," he said cheerily. If he didn't make him, Tony would think he's some guy clearly harboring feelings for his Ms. Potts. 'He really sounded happy,' he thought amused.

"How's everyone Jarvis? Uhm. I mean, U, Butterfinger, Dummy." She asked quite unsure as if the AI would see through her words. That eventhough she wants to know how the bots are, she's really wanting to know how their creator has been.

"They are in good condition, Ms. Potts," he replied in his usual calm and polite tone.

"Glad to hear that," she said. There's a brief silence as if the call has been discnnected. Tony has been a good listener, quietly waiting for her to speak. He argued with himself if he will just butt in, and get over and done with it.

"J, can you tell Tony if..." she paused. Tony can literally feel the pounding on his chest. 'Oh God, what could she possibly want?' With all ears, he waited for her to continue.

"If he could meet me tomorrow. I mean, if he's free, I'd like to meet up with him," she said. He can't guess what she's feeling right now, her voice sounded as casual and normal. If he was to speak to her at the moment, he's not sure if he could ever form a coherent word. He shook his head realizing that he- Anthony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philantropist- could make girls swoon,make them speechless and make them do what he wants but _THIS WOMAN_ could make him forget that and transform him to a stupid, babbling nerd.

"I will inform Mr. Stark but he's busy at the moment," he replied.

"Thanks Jarvis. Just call me if he's decided, it's up to him what time is convenient for us to meet and...the place," she said with a bit of uncertainty with the last part. 'Hmmm. The place.' He knows what she's thinking, in fact there's only one place in his mind and this time he'll get the upperhand.

"Will do, Ms. Potts."

"Thanks Jarvis. I really miss you all and pat the bots for me," she said affectionately. He could imagine her saying that words to him-not to his A.I. 'Damn it.' She missed Jarvis and the bots, but not him?

"Likewise Ms. Potts. I will virtually pat them for you. Have a good day." Jarvis, the traitor, is clearly enjoying the affection of his Ms. Potts. He heard her chuckle. Then, the call was disconnected. He's still standing in front of the screen, arms folded, and looked up at the ceiling with a deathly stare.

"Really Jarvis?!" He said with an icy tone,clearly fuming.

"What is it, Sir?," he said innocently.

He released a puff of air, trying to control his emotions as he knows that there's no point channeling out his frustrations to his ever faithful, sometimes traitor, AI.

"What shall I tell Ms. Potts, Sir?"he inquired, not a bit affected by his creator's mood.

"Tell her..." he exhaled, "7pm, My place." He'll show her how unaffected he is, he'll make her believe that he didn't want this arranged marriage as she despised it, and he will definitely act as if he's not inlove with her anymore. 'Yeah, that's the plan.'

"I'm screwed." He muttered, and dive down in the sofa. He can't even fool himself or his AI, how he can he fool her. "Urgh."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the call has ended, she literally released her breath. It took her full 20 minutes to psych herself up, dial his house number and hope that his AI will answer instead of him. Luckily, he's busy at the moment, just like she predicted, and she managed to deliver the message to him.

"Great. You can't speak to him in a phone call but here you are asking to meet up with him?" She chided herself. She has a plan and to be able to execute that plan effectively, she needs to talk to him in person. She would make it as formal and as business like as possible. After all, it's a proposal that would benefit them both. 'On the business side, 'she thought sadly.

She's been making phone calls since yesterday. Finding as much information as possible, but then she realized that besides her father, and Uncle Howard, there's someone else who may know the deal as clear as the daylight. TAYLOR. Her dad's ever faithful second hand. She confronted him, begged him to tell her the details. And luckily for her, he spilled it all out until her brain can't comprehend anymore. This is the dark side of the business world. This is what she avoided at all cost. Surely, the returns are huge, but one mistake could definitey lead to worst cases- just like what happened to her dad.

They already talked. Not the detailed one, as her dad avoided it all costs. She just wanted him to be honest with her and helped with the problem but clearly he's not having any of it. Ironically, it's the same reason she's summoned here in New York- help with the problem. And now she finds herself lost again. How did she go from not wanting to see Tony to asking for a meet up with him.

"Dad, please just be honest with me." She begged him.

"Virginia, I'm so sorry I dragged you here in this mess. I know you're happy in Africa, and all I want now.. is for you to go back there," he said in that tone she dreaded when she was a kid. The tone that says he is already made up his mind.

"Dad," she said with a questioning gaze.

"Ginny, I want you to go back to Africa," he said with so much conviction, that she's actually tempted to just go back to Africa.

"Dad, I'm staying," she uttered with the same tone.

"No,Virginia. I already asked Taylor to arrange everything, the jet's ready,you're leaving today."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Dad, you can't just tell me to leave!"

"Virginia, I asked you to come here and now I'm asking you to leave." He said coldly.

"This is unbelievable and unacceptable! I'm not leaving!" She's raging. How could her father do this to her. How could he just order her to leave him after knowing everything.

"Sweetheart," he said suddenly with defeat in his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I just want you to get your peace, I disrupted it as much as I don't want to. You won't be forced to do anything anymore, you'll go back to Africa. And that's final." He heavily sighed.

'Think quick, Pepper. Think.' She can't just let her dad send her to Africa. She knew he could definitely do it, just like that.

"I thought you don't want forcing me into doing anything," she said while holding her gaze to him. "I'm staying, Dad. And this is what I want."

"You're not marrying Tony. I will talk to Howard today."

She knows how Howard cares about his business and money. She's not sure if he'll still be willing to help her father if he won't benefit from it.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." She needed to think fast. "Uhm, me and Tony." She needed to do this. "We're kind of reconsidering our relationship." Yeah. That's it. She said it.

"What? When did this happen?" He creased his brows, obviously thinking if she's telling the truth.

"When they went here, I mean, we kinda talked about everything, our relationship, our future." She lied. She can't tell if she's effective at it or not. But from the look of her dad, he seemed convinced.

"Okay. But are you sure sweetheart? Don't you think you're just a little shaken by, you know, everything," he told her with concern obvious in his eyes.

"We're talking things through,Dad. Actually, I'm seeing him tomorrow." Yes. She could do it. She already formulated a plan.

'You can do it, Pepper.' She decided to go home first, draft the proposal she had in mind and hopefully, be able to discuss it to Tony in the most casual, unaffected way.


	10. Chapter 10

Pepper looked at the expanse of the Pacific. It had been three years since she was able to appreciate this view. It's also been a while since she had this kind of peacefulness and calmness in her. She decided to go to Malibu a little early than their agreed time to have enough time for some very much needed activities- relax on the beach coast, breathe a little California air, and watch the setting of the sun she missed so much. She's been anxious to say the least in coming back to Malibu. The reason being she can't help but feel the pang in her heart whenever she remembered all their beautiful memories and how she just gave everything up.

"Hey," she suddenly said while looking at the horizon. She found a perfect place by the rock, quietly pondering on how the next hours of her life will go. She's been practicing what to say and how she will talk to her one and only ex-boyfriend- who may or may not be mad at her or may still be inlove with her. She really can't tell. But ofcourse, the latter is what she was hoping for.

"How are you?" She said blankly. "You look good." "Have you been working out? Or doing some crunches?" She sighed. How can she manage to appear as casual or as professional as she envisioned if the mere thought of talking to him makes her insides go crazy.

She should think of ways on how she won't melt at the sight of him, how she won't let her feelings take over. If she wants another emotion to win over, she just needs to think of that fateful night when she saw him with that slut. She knew very well who that slut was, and how she was hopelessly going after her boyfriend. Damn that freaking reporter. Well, she got what she wanted. _She destroyed our relationship. I fled, and very much out of the picture._ She frowned. Of all the things that happened, ending their relationship and going as far away as possible were all just her decisions. Definitely not Tony's. She could still remember how Tony pleaded, how he begged for her to not leave. Ofcourse, she stood her ground, blinded by all the hurt.

"Well, Pepper past is past. You have to focus on the now." She got up, feeling a little confident. 'It's time.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dummy! What the hell!" He yelled. He's been in a not so good mood all day that he's been lashing it all out on his poor bots.

"What did you do?!" He bawled out to Dummy who is looking every inch contrite. He's been working hard on his biggest project to date. Mainly because he's on a deadline and definitely due to the fact that in less than an hour, his ex-girlfriend would be coming over. He just needed the distraction, he needed something to occupy his mind to not let himself cancel at the last minute.

"Jarvis! Time." He barked.

"It's already 06:35 pm Sir. In less than..."

"Yeah right. I know Jarvis. That Ms. Potts will be here any minute. Bla bla bla." He said while waving his hand dismissively.

"Sir, might I suggest that you clean up." The AI continued on despite being interrupted rudely by his creator. He still needs to insist what he thinks, or rather, what he's programmed to do about his master's general well-being. Jarvis knows very well how important this meeting is to his master that he won't allow him to just ignore it. Besides, if the AI is being honest with his binary coded self, he's also delighted that he'll be able to see Ms. Potts in the mansion. Even the bots are whirring and circling around the workshop to express their excitement. That's why Dummy knocked out something in the process, pissing the already pissed off Tony Stark.

"What difference will it make J?" He said. He can't think of a reason why Pepper suddenly wanted to meet up with him without having to put his hopes up in terms of their relationship._ Maybe this. What if that. Or it should be this_. His mind feels like exploding because of the many possibilities he could think of.

"Sir, it would be proper to receive a guest without grease on your face, your shirt or your hands." The AI wants to emphasize that whoever the guest is, whether it's a former lover or just a plain delivery guy, it's just right to clean up a little to make himself presentable. But Jarvis thought better, and just let that part undelivered.

"Whatever." Tony knows his AI is right. Even he could smell himself and is a little bothered by all the grease in his body. Well, he could atleast make himself presentable as his AI put it. "Just let me know if she's arrived. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ofcourse Sir." Jarvis quietly replied. He already ordered dinner and requested for one of their staffs to arrange it on the dining room without his master's permission. He knows his master would want him to do it, but still he's a man of such enormous pride and ego that he won't admit to himself, more so to his AI that he would want to prepare something for her. He search in the vast internet how to deal with this kind of situation but he could not find a single solution. As one of the article puts it- Getting back together is one thing and accepting that everything is in the past is another. Guess the AI can't really do something about this. He wants to sigh but ofcourse he's just a bunch of codes, so he settled with just flicking all the lights in the mansion.

"Jarvis?!"

"It's nothing, Sir. You can proceed with your shower." The AI just hopes everything ends well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pepper drove quietly, looking at the familiar fronds and landcape in the road to the mansion. It feels weird to go back in a place she'd been so familiar with for years, and then realizing how she missed taking this path. She knows every detail, every design made for this one heck of a pathway to the mansion, sadly because she was the one who planned it all. She could still remember how excited Tony was in building the place. He even called it their 'love nest' much to her father's disgust as he's not keen on letting his one and only daughter move in with a guy.

"He didn't like Tony, but he almost forced me to marry him." She shook her head, a little amused by that fact. She stopped in front of the main door, she's been arguing with herself if she will just leave the car outside or she would park in the garage.

"Pepper, it's not like your living here," she chided herself and motioned to get out of the car. "This is it." She took her things and proceeded with the door.

"Good evening, Ms. Potts. It's nice to finally see you again. You look rather beautiful, I might add." Jarvis's voice welcomed her. The door opened and she hesistantly stepped inside.

"Well, thank you Jarvis." She took in a deep breath and looked around the house. It's still the same. The furnitures she chose, the paintings she hung, all the little detailed she carefully thought of for the interior designs, are still all there. Nothing's changed. She closed her eyes. It was all too much to take in right now. She's been trying too hard to forget him, and here she was, desperately trying to get a grip, to not loose it all, just because the house is still the same as she left it. That he never made a conscious effort to remove everything that could make him remember her.

Tony quietly made his way to her. She was standing in the middle of the room, with her back to him. He could see how still she was. He decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. Pepper was slightly startled by his appearance, that she abruptly turned around only to lose her balance and fall off to him.

"Uh oh." She heard Tony muffled before they crashed in the floor, and she, falling on top of him. He was taken aback by the sudden collision, and before he could realize how compromising their position is, he was captivated by her eyes. The same blue eyes that never ceases to amaze him. It's as if the time has slowed for them, and only they exist in the world.

"Mr. Stark, the food is ready." Jarvis snapped them out of their little intent staring game. Pepper stood up as abruptly as she fell, when she saw how she was positioned on top of him.

"I'm sorry," she said while collecting her things on the floor. Tony just stood up and still stared at her gravely. She can't tell what's going on inside that big head of his, and when he flashed her that grin he used for show, for the press or for the appearances he made for Stark Industries, she decided to just play it cool too.

"Ms. Potts." He said smugly. He extended a hand as if he wants to make it more awkward with a handshake. She took it and returned the smile. She uses her best Mona Lisa smile and shakes his hand gently.

"Mr. Stark."

"To whom or to what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Potts," he said. He's surprised at how casual his voice was. She, too, held her cool and got in to business.

"I need to discuss with you some proposals regarding our family's long and standing business relationship," she said without even blinking. She saw a hint of disappointment on his face but it was so brief she might just be imagining.

'Business relationship' he thought. He was not able to hide his disappointment but he easily recovered and studied her for a moment, carefully processing what to do next. 'So much for getting back together, Tony,' he scolded himself mentally. And then he remembered something about Jarvis telling them about some food he didn't know existed. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking he'll just deal with his traitor AI later.

"I see, can we bring this to the dining area," he asked, trying not to cringe at how fake he feels at the moment. 'And the best actor award goes to...' He'll decide later if he really deserves such an award.

"Yes, ofcourse," she said and followed him, carefully slowing down as to not walk beside him. She felt as though her head could explode any moment now due to all these pretensions.

Tony stopped dead on his tracks, not believing the sight in front of him. He blinked hard and looked around dumbly. The dining room looks polished, this does not surprise him as it's been rarely used since she left, but what caught him off guard are the many flowers that adorned the room, the perfectly arranged cutlery as if some professional did the work, the candles in the middle of the table and the single white rose at the edge as if waiting to be picked up. He noted two bottles of wine in the bucket of ice and the dishes served look exactly like Pepper's favorite meals in that restaurant they always dined in before. He's too stunned to react, he looked behind him only to see a much more stunned Pepper Potts.

"I, uh, ahm." He stammered. What can he really say?

"Wow," was all Pepper could utter. She already imagined every single awkward scenario there is, that could happen on this fateful meeting but NOT this one- a perfectly romantic dinner set-up. Tony Stark? He would prepare something like this?

"Jarvis!" He yelled, hoping Pepper would take the hint that it was his AI's doing. To his luck, silence answered him. 'Damn it, Jarvis.' He could just shrug as if they are just eating some cereals from his cabinet or he could just pretend to plan it all, give her his best puppy dog eyes and ask for another chance. Well, ofcourse it's easier said than done. 'Think Tony.'

"Uhm. Let's just eat?" He casually asked, clearly choosing the former.

"Yeah," she said with a frown. Out of all the things Tony Stark would never do for his ex-this should top the list. How come he would do this given how she broke his heart, and crushed his ego. 'Maybe he still loves you, Pepper.' She mentally slapped her head and motioned for the chair.

They sat opposite each other. Both a little too uncomfortable with the romantic set-up. Tony is trying hard to ignore the very awkward, tension-filled atmosphere. 'I would really fry Jarvis' mainframe later,' he thought bitterly. 'Damn, AI.'

While he was silently cursing to himself, Pepper was busy examining the food. It just occured to her that all the dishes were her favorites- Grilled Vegetable and Golden Quinoa Salad, Oven Roasted Chicken Roulade and Stuffed Roasted Anaheim Chili Pepper. Plus Tony's favorite which is Geoffrey's Surf n' Turf. They have always loved dining in Geoffrey's before. They loved it there since it's oceanside, the view is perfect plus the dishes are well-prepared. She just can't believe that Tony would think of ordering the meals they loved just for this meet-up.

They tried to eat silently, as if the other does not exist. They'd been avoiding eye contact, looking elsewhere and not at each other.

Pepper decided to just get on with it, and see where it will take them. "Ehem." She pretended clearing her throat, and tried to look him in the eyes. "Tony." She stares at him intently, silently wishing that all goes well with her plan.

"Yes, Pepper?" He matched her stare, looking as if he's been waiting for her to finally break the silence. He tapped absentmindedly in the table and tilted his head a bit trying to appear casual.

"As you may already know," she started a bit unsure, looked down on the table, held her breath and looked him in the eyes, "we're in some kind of a crisis, and the best possible way is for us to combine our assets. And I mean you know the deal." She inhaled and retrieved the paper inside her bag.

She handed him the papers and he took it albeit reluctantly. He studied her for a minute and proceeded with reading or rather scanning the papers. Pepper watched as Tony read through the proposal she made, she could see how creased his brows are. She waited patiently, wishing she does not need to explain more to him than what is written.

He wondered if Pepper forgot the fact that he's not really keen on reading papers that does not involve mechanics and technology. He tried to scan as thoroughly as possible but still, he can't grasp every word, every statement he read. It's a proposal with a legalized contract. He frowned upon reading the texts.

"You mean, you're agreeing to marry me?" He paused and frowned a bit more. He swears he could feel his face wrinkling. "But just temporary?" He's waiting for her to supply the necessary information his brain cannot comprehend at the moment. 'What the fuck is this?' He really wanted to yell at her and throw the papers.

"Yes," was her only reply. He looked at her, gesturing for her to explain more.

She sighed. 'Well, so much for having to prepare a detailed contract.'

"Tony, everything's written there.."

"I know everything's written here, but what I'm trying to comprehend is why we are doing this?" He said while she was still speaking.

"I told you we are doing this for the benefit..."

"For the benefit of all that is holy.. bla bla bla. Pepper. Stop sounding like my dad." He said, irritation obvious in his tone. "I know this is for business, whatsoever," he suddenly stood up, unable to hide his anger. "You know for a fact that I could not care less about this damn business! And neither do I care about the money!"

Pepper was shocked at his sudden outburst. Another scenario to add up to her list of not what-I-imagined-sort-of-scenes-when-meeting-up-with-your-ex. She breathe in, trying to calm her nerves. "Tony, I know," she said.

"So what the fuck, Pepper?!" He said while running his fingers roughly through his hair.

"I just need your help," she said quietly. Tony was taken aback by her honesty. He knows he would do everything to help her, he would do it for her. But what really ticked him off is what was stated in the contract and the fact that they need a contract for this marriage to push through.

He exhaled heavily. With a much calmer nerves he said, "You want us to get married, within a time frame that is to be specified depending on what? Inflation rates? Stock market? Really,Pepper?" He said incredulously.

"Tony, I will help you run Stark Industries so that we could gain whatever money the bank needs to get going and stabilize the business. And then will get a divorce." It's just that. Plain and simple. They will be husband and wife for a duration of time that only the flow of money could tell.

"This is absurd," he said while throwing the papers in the table.

"Tony, we have to do this.." She's panicking inside."It's the only way.. SI will not be monopolized by other investors as well as the bank won't suffer bankruptcy. You know very well Uncle Howard won't agree to help Dad, if he won't benefit." She said almost close to begging.

'Yeah, right. The Great Howard Stark only cares about himself and his company.' He knew Pepper's right. His father will not lend a great amount of money, compromise his main share in SI just to help a friend. He could see how desperate she was, looking at him with those sad blue eyes. He suddenly remembered how the tables had been turned. He used to be the one with the desperate look and pleading eyes.

"Fine," he decided suddenly. Pepper appeared surprised but kept herself together. "I'll agree, Pepper."

She stood up and walked towards him. "Thank you. I promise I won't meddle with what you want to do, I mean, whatever you want to do.." she stuttered at where her thoughts led her. True, she will not stop him from still living the bachelor's life as long as he keeps his 'activities' as discreet as possible, even if it kills her. After all, she would benefit more than him as he made it clear he does not care about business. She wanted to say that he knows too that they felt the same way, that she only cares about her father's well-being.

"But we will do it my way," he said gravely. This caught Pepper off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked suddenly wanting to cancel their deal, plus knowing Tony, he will not go through every condition she stated in the contract. He gets the gist, then he's done reading it.

He looked every inch the man who wants to aim for his kill. She could see there's that glint of something in his eyes she can't quite explain but it brought some chill to her spine. Is she afraid of Tony Stark?

"We will do it my way," he repeated, this time he flashed her that smug smile he knows she hates and love. "I'll decide on how we'll tell them, I'll decide on how are wedding will be like, how grandiose it will be."

"But..Tony. I mean, don't you think a grand wedding would just..."

"We're children of billionaires Pepper. Don't you think that a grand wedding," he teased, "would just fit us perfectly."

"I know, but.."

"No buts. We have to make appearances on public so they could see us getting back together. Right? This is your plan right? Make it appear as if we're not forced to get married, save us both the humiliation?" He sarcastically said. He obviously loathed how he's being manipulated to do something, so he will up the ante by playing along.

"Yes. I know." She sighed heavily. "Dad, does not need to know that we're getting married for the wrong reasons," he frowned and she saw it, "I mean, I told him that we're kind of getting back together."

"Brilliant Potts, as always." He mockingly praised her. "Now, as I will be the doting fiance and soon to be husband, can I get what I could benefit from this?" Then he walked towards her, smirking his ass up, grabbed her by the waist, and looked her intently in the eyes.

"Tony..." She looks afraid of him. She starts to panick, not knowing what to do.

"This is just the first of the many things I want to do." He whispered in her ears that sent shivers down her body. She gasped when he felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Tony.." she felt helpless, as though all the energy in her got sucked up, that everything is too much to take in. His scent suddenly filled all her senses.

"Pepper," he uttered. The next thing she knew is he's kissing her feverishly. She coud feel his thumbs wander across her waist and settle in her hips. 'No, this is not right,' her mind is screaming, alarms are going off like crazy but still she did not stop him from attacking her lips-that anytime now, would be as swollen as she had an allegry attack.

"Hmmmm." She heard him moan when he proceeded with her neck and sucked at the throbbing pulse point. She withdrew her breath, her legs felt like giving up and suddenly, she felt as if she's been poured over by some cold water. She pushed him away just enough to stop him but not so hard to make him tumble. He stopped. 'Thank God.' She's not sure if she'll be able to stop him if things will progress a bit more.

She tried to catch her breath. Keeping in mind to get some distance between them.

"I have to go," she said blankly and then leaped out of the house.


End file.
